Adventures of Hogwarts - Year One
by theimpossiblepond
Summary: Set right after the events of 19 Years Later, it's Albus Potter's turn to start at Hogwarts. With his new friends and House, it seems like nothing can be bad, however, Albus is about to be proven very, very wrong.
1. The Train

Albus watched the platform slowly pull away as the train pulled out of the station. Shivering with excitement, he turned to face his cousin, Rose Weasley.

Rose smiled back at him and said "Come on, let's find a compartment."

They walked along the length of the train. Every compartment was relatively full with third, fourth, fifth or sixth years. Finally they came to an empty one. It was near the engine, the faint noise of the engine could be heard.

As they sat opposite each other and closed the door, it opened again.

There was a medium-height 11 year old standing in the doorway. His red hair lay flat on his head, he was wearing jeans and t-shirt and was looking extremely nervous.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked.

"Sure." replied Albus, pushing his trunk off the seat.

"Sean, Sean Finnigan."

"Albus Potter."

"Rose Weasley."

He stared critically at them. "Is your Dad Harry Potter?" he asked Albus. "Yes, why?"

"My Dad was in Gryffindor with your Dad, Seamus Finnigan. And is her Mum-"

"Hermione Granger, yes." Rose replied impatiently. "So?"

"Did she ever speak of a Lavander Brown? Or Lavander Finnigan, as she is now."

"Well what a coincidence." Rose replied sarcastically. "They dated in fourth year, and after the war. Of course they're not married now." Before Sean could reply with a sharp retort, the compartment door opened again. This time, a girl stood in the doorway, she had straight midnight-black hair and mousy brown eyes. Her eyes darting nervously she asked

"Is their any space-"

"Sure." replied Rose, moving her tawny owl of the seat beside her. Looking nervously around at them all, she lowered herself into the seat next to Rose. "What's your name?" asked Rose after an awkward pause.

"Holly." she replied "Holly Parker.

They went through the round again, of who they were, yes their parents were extremely famous, blah blah blah.

It was only when they'd finished that Holly said to Albus

"Did you know that my Mother dated Harry Potter for a while?"

Stunned, Albus asked "So you're Mum is-"

"Cho Chang?" finished Holly,"Yes, but they broke up at the end of her sixth year. She's happy now. Married to a muggle, Reginald Parker."

Amazed at how all their parents seemed to know each other. Albus turned to Sean and said "So seen any good Quidditch lately?" Soon their compartment rang with arguments about Quidditch teams. Albus supported the Hollyhead Harpies, since his mother had played for them before marrying his father. Rose, however supported the Chudley Canons (courtesy of Ronald Weasley). Sean supported the Appleby Arrows while Holly, who seemed to be quite daring once she'd gotten over her shyness, supported the Tutshill Tornadoes.

Eventually, long after the famous trolley had passed with Fizzing Whizbees, Droobles Best Blowing Gum, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and Sugar Quills. The train began to slow.

Changing into their robes, the four of them didn't speak much. Albus, for one felt like he had eaten too many sugar-spun worms, they were now twisting and turning inside his stomach.

Finally as the train came to a halt at Hogsmeade station. Albus glimpsed his older brother, James laughing along with other third-years. Then, he heard a call of "First-Years this way! First-Years this way!" Hagrid stood there, wand, according to his Father, had not seemed to have aged in 19 years.

When Albus approached Hagrid, he said "Blimey, hair like that and those green eyes? You must be Albus Potter!" laughing, Hagrid said, "Come along, Al and all you others. Time to go to Hogwarts."

Treading nervously down the forest path, Albus walked between Sean and Holly, with Rose falling behind, talking to another girl that had gotten off the train with them. Finally, They arrived at the lake, Holly gasped and Albus couldn't blame her, There were about twenty little boats, sitting ready, waiting with little lanterns on the lake shore. But behind that, rose Hogwarts. There were so many turrets and towers, Albus couldn't count. The highest that rose up, the Astronomy Tower, Albus guessed, was standing next to a round, yellow moon that cast it's light across the School.

Albus climbed into a boat, with Holly, Sean and Rose close behind him. The lake was calm, the night still. Eventually, they sailed into a little cave were there stood a door.

"Everybody ready?" Hagrid asked once they'd all climbed out their boats. Nodding, everybody held their breath in anticipation as Hagrid knocked loudly and deliberately, on the large wooden door.


	2. The Sorting

The door was opened almost immediately by a belly with a walrus moustache, as it seemed. A pair of beady eyes stared over the moustache to reveal an oldish wizard dressed in emerald green robes.

"Professor Slughorn." Hagrid greeted the stranger.

"I'll take them from here Professor Hagrid, you proceed to the feast."

The first-years were escorted inside by the Professor, they trooped past a warm entrance hall and into a little side-room. Through the walls, Albus could here the lively voices of the rest of the school.

Turning to face them, Slughorn said "Now first-years, first-years. My name is Professor Slughorn, head of Slytherin House. Very soon the sorting will begin. There are four Houses in Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Each of them have produced outstanding witches and wizards. I do hope that you are students to make your house proud. Now, is everybody ready?"

Nodding silently, Professor Slughorn threw open the doors, and led the way into the great hall.

Glancing around, Albus saw thousands of different faces winking out a him, his heart in his throat he stayed close to Rose as they walked the length of the hall.

Finally they approached the old patched hat sitting on a three-legged stool. Everybody was staring at the hat so Albus decided that he should stare at it too.

To his astonishment, the brim of the hat opened, and a voice echoed from it.

_In times of old when I was new_

_And Hogwarts barely started_

_The Founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted:_

_united by a common goal,_

_They had the selfsame yearning_

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning._

_"Together we will build and teach!"_

_The Four good friends decided_

_And never did they dream that they_

_Might someday be divided,_

_For were there such friends anywhere_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendships fail?_

_Why, I was there and so can tell_

_The whole sad, sorry tale._

_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those_

_Whose ancestry is purest."_

_Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose_

_Intelligence is surest."_

_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those_

_With brave deeds to their name,"_

_Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,_

_And treat them just the same."_

_These differences caused little strife_

_When first they came to light,_

_For each of the four founders had_

_A House in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted, so,_

_For instance, Slytherin_

_Took only pure-blood wizards_

_Of great cunning, just like him,_

_And only those of sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and the boldest_

_Went to daring Gryffindor,_

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_

_And taught them all she knew,_

_Thus the Houses and their founders_

_Retained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_For several happy years,_

_But the discord crept among us_

_Feeding on our faults and fears._

_The Houses that, like pillars four,_

_Had once held up our school,_

_Now turned upon each other and,_

_Divided, sought to rule._

_And for a while it seemed the school_

_Must meet an early end,_

_What with duelling and with fighting_

_And the clash of friend on friend_

_And at last there came a morning_

_When old Slytherin departed_

_And though the fighting then died out_

_He left us quite downhearted._

_And never since the founders four_

_Were whittled down to three_

_Have the Houses been united_

_And they once were meant to be._

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_

_And you all know the score:_

_I sort you into Houses_

_Because that is what I'm for,_

_And now it's time for all of you to face your differences and divide_

_But although we are all different, we should all stand side by side._

Applause filled the hall when the song stopped, Professor Slughorn unfurled a piece of parchment and read out,

"Adams, Titania."

_Ravenclaw!_

"Coats, Rory."

_Gryffindor_**!**

Professor Slughorn proceeded down the list until he reached,

"Finnigan, Sean."

Sean ran up the stairs eagerly as the professor dropped the sorting hat on his head.

_Gryffindor_**_!_**

Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table as Sean ran off to join them.

Too soon, it seemed, the Head of Slytherin called out,

"Parker, Holly."

Ascending the steps nervously, Holly sat down on the stool, the moment the hat touched her midnight-black hair, it shouted

_Gryffindor_**_!_**

Looking pleased, Holly went to join the Gryffindor table.

Next, Albus knew, would be

"Potter, Albus."

The Hall fell silent, as Albus made his way towards the stool, the hat dropped on his ears. Instantly he heard a small voice in his ear.

"Hmm, another Potter, I think we all know what do do with you. _Gryffindor_**!**"

His knees weak with relief, Albus went to join his friends at the Gryffindor table. He watched the rest of the Sorting until at last,

"Weasley, Rose."

Rose was the last one to be Sorted, making her way to the hat, it called out the thing Albus least expected to hear.

_Ravenclaw!_

An angry muttering broke out from the Gryffindor table as the Ravenclaws cheered and clapped as loudly as they could.

Albus could hardly believe his ears, _Rosie? Ravenclaw?_

The rest of the feast passed in a daze, even when Headmistress Minerva McGonagall stood up to deliver a speech, he wasn't paying attention. He only snapped out of it when he heard his cousin's voice of "First-years this way! Gryffindor First-years follow me!"

Molly Audrey Weasley was standing by the door herding the rest of the Gryffindor first years. Shrugging at each other, the three of them stood up and followed the Weasley throughout the halls, up countless stairs until they reached a picture of a sleeping Lady.

Opening one eye the picture asked "Password?"

"Dumbledore!" replied Molly as the picture swung open to reveal a cozy common room decorated with crimson armchairs and a roaring fire. Molly turned to face them and said "Girl dormitories on the left, Boys dormitories on the right."

Winking at the two boys, Holly set off up the left staircase with four other girls around her. Albus and Seamus started walking up the rift staircase, the stairs wound round and round and round, until at last, the reached a door with a plaque "First-Years."

Opening the door, Albus stared around the dormitory that was to become his home.


End file.
